


Childhood Sweethearts

by Negansdaughter



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Interracial Relationship, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negansdaughter/pseuds/Negansdaughter
Summary: This story is about Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his childhood sweetheart Amelia.  This will start from when they met up to present time. Also Amelia is a half black and half white and she has dark brown skin and soft curly hair.





	Childhood Sweethearts

* It's July 1rst 1970. 4 year old Amelia Earhart ( she's the granddaughter of Amelia Earhart) just moved to Seattle with her Mom from Aitchison Kansas. They moved across the street from the Morgans. The Morgans has a boy the same age as Amelia and a girl who was a couple years older. The Morgans stopped by and introduced themselves. The Mom's talked and got to know eachother as little Jeffrey and Amelia played in the play room *

I'm Amelia. * playing with her toys*

I'm Jeffrey * smiles * want to be my friend?

* Amelia smiles and nods*

* and that's the beginning of how it all began *.


End file.
